Eeny Meeny Miny Moe
by Ghost-Cow-Goes-Moo
Summary: Four Smashers. Three Enemies. Two days. One fate. Zero Hope.
1. Prologue

**_Eeny Meeny Miny Moe_**

**_Prologue_**

The moon was full and bright, piercing the darkness of the night. Most of the younger Smashers were sound asleep. But the older ones were still wide awake; enjoying their free time away from the children. But four of these Smashers were enjoying their time differently. Among these, a cynical wolf, an ace-pilot falcon, an aura manipulating lupine, and a sword-wielding prince. Wolf O'Donnell, Falco Lombardi, Lucario, and Marth Lowell. And (once again), they were fighting for a reason that even they forgot. But they were insistent on settling it. To do so, they were competing in a five-stock match on the Distant Planet stage.

Wolf was currently leading with three lives remaining and only twenty four percent damage. Marth and Lucario were already eliminated from the match. Lucario was downed by the rushing water and Marth was swallowed by the Bulborb. But this match was almost done. Falco's final life was hanging by a thread. His damage percentage was at a whopping two hundred seventy four percent. He was panting heavily, while Wolf had barely broken a sweat.

"Give up yet?" Wolf said with a smirk on his face. Falco, using his knees for support, put up a hand, signaling his intent to answer.

"I...I..." the avian trailed off in his panting.

"I'll take that as a yes," Wolf snickered. And Falco, unable to move due to exhaustion, just stood there, watching as Wolf jumped overhead, and expertly preformed a Dair Spike. This launched Falco slightly into the air, giving Wolf the perfect opportunity to use his signature Fire Wolf aerial attack. It sent Falco far off the boundary of the stage-effectively ending the match.

The computerized Smashers returned to reality through warp portals set up in the Brawl room of the mansion. Wolf was bearing a triumphant smile on his face, sharp teeth apparent. The others were still slightly panting. An awkward silence broke out among them. Marth was daring enough to break it.

"Well, this was fun. But I have to go meet up with Link. See you guys...um...whenever..." Marth said calmly as he rubbed his hands together and walked away. But shortly after his departure, Master Hand's voice rang out over the intercom.

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE FOYER IMMEDIATELY! That is all," Master Hand said.

'_Shit_' Wolf thought.

* * *

**Not much to say. Flame if you want. If you do, I will laugh. Any ideas for ANYTHING is great. rawr**


	2. The Missing Link

**_Eeny Meeny Miny Moe_**

**_The Missing Link_**

By the time Wolf arrived in the foyer, the luxurious room was already jam packed with Smashers, some more concerned than others.

"Wolf!" Sheik called from across the room. The lupine's ear twitched, before he turned to see the Sheikah waving at him from across the room. Wolf, having nowhere else to sit, decided to take the seat to the right of Sheik.

"Hey," Wolf greeted casually.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked, ignoring the comment.

"Um...no." Sheik rolled her eyes. Before Sheik could reply, a gong chimed throughout the foyer, effectively ending all conversation. All eyes turned to the front of the room, where a giant, disembodied, floating glove um...stood?

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," he began.

"Like we had a choice..." Sonic murmured. Peach slapped him upside the head.

"Anyway...the reason I have called you all here is because cloaked figures have been spotted around the mansion, and several have been attacked. We ask that you all use great care when wandering throughout the house. That is all," the glove said as it made a gesture signaling the dismissal of the meeting.

"...That's it? What the hell?" Wolf screamed. '_That hand drags me away from my time for a two minute meeting? Jackass..._'

"What's your problem?" Sheik asked, obviously annoyed. Wolf turned his attention towards Master Hand, who swiftly fled the area through the northers door, leading towards his office. Wolf found this peculiar.

"Um...I gotta go," Wolf said, backing away from Sheik.

"Oh, no you don't! You promised you'd help me and Link do that...um...thing! Remember? You promised!" Sheik begged.

"When did I promise that?"

"Just now!"

"What?"

"You just said 'I promise'."

"No I didn't!"

"You said, 'When did I PROMISE that?'"

"..." Wolf sighed. '_She's good_'. Remembering what happened that last time someone turned down Sheik, he reluctantly accepted.

"FINE! What do I have to do?"

"We're making new Home Run bats. We need to go out to the forest to chop down trees to make them." '_Great..._'

"Why me? What can I cut wood with?" Wolf testified.

"That blade on the end of your Blaster."

"Well...yeah, but-"

"You're coming!" Sheik declared. She grabbed the back of his collar and began dragging him away. '_Why is she so insistent on ME going?_' They took the first turn in the southern hallway, leading towards the Smashers' rooms. They stopped at the third door on the right-Link's room. Sheik reached out to turn the gilded doorknob, but before she could even lay a finger on it, Master Hand appeared out of nowhere.

"You can't go in there!" he cried.

"Why not?" Sheik asked.

"Because...ah...Link's room is being...redecorated! Yeah...that's it..." he said shakily.

"Okay then. Where's Link?" Wolf intervened.

"Link is...out running errands for me!" Wolf and Sheik rolled their eyes.

"Just don't go in there!" Master Hand stated. He vanished, leaving the two friends standing there.

"Did he seem weird to you?" Sheik asked. Wolf nodded, then headed towards Master Hand's office.

"Where are you going?" Sheik asked.

"To see where Link really is." And on that word, Wolf walked away before Sheik could object. Master Hand's office was just down the hall, so Wolf had to remain silent, as to not draw attention unto himself. Although he really didn't need to fret over this, though. Master Hand and someone else were having a loud conversation. The double doors leading into the office were slightly ajar, so Wolf had the perfect spot to listen in on their conversation.

"...Have you had any luck?"

"No. I haven't found any trace of him. I fear the worst."

"Where was the last place anyone saw him?"

"Zelda last saw him last night in the dinner hall, but he apparently didn't make it back to his room."

"Do we have any suspects?"

"Yes. My source tells me that Crazy Hand is involved. And he was indeed the one who captured Link."

"Do we know where he his?"

"No. But we are certain thet Crrazy Hand never left the building."

"*sigh* when do we tell them?"

"What?"

"We have to tell them eventually! He could be dead, and I dont want anymore Smashers dying on my part!"

"Alright. Tomorrow at breakfast, we'll tell them that Link has been kidnapped." Wolf gulped. '_What the hell was going on here?_' And, of course, as Wolf was backing away, guess who he bumped into?

"Hello, Wolf..." Crazy Hand hissed. '_Fan-freakin-tastic_'.

"Uh...hi," Wolf said nervously. '_I'm screwed_'

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh...I just needed to talk to Master Hand about something. But he's busy, so I was leaving..." Wolf lied; partially. Crazy Hand closed in on him, cornering Wolf. '_I'm SO dead..._'

"Crazy Hand? Can...can I go now? Sheik is looking for me," Wolf pleaded, still cornered by the psychotic left hand. But the hand showed no intentions of releasing him. The corner seemed to be shrinking, as Crazy leaned in even closer. He hissed maliciously in the lupine's ear.

"I can't let you do that..." he growled. Pfft. Irony. Wolf tried to squeeze by, despite Crazy's answer, only to have the pinky finger stop him.

"You heard too much. And I can't let you share what you have learned."

* * *

"Um...Sheik?" Samus asked. Sheik spun around to find Smaus dressed in blue jeans and a black tanktop with her hair down. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Wolf?" I haven't seen him for a while," she said.

"Actually, I haven't. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since we-wait! Why are you looking for Wolf?" Sheik asked, pressing in on the bounty hunter.

"Uh...no reason! I...just uh...wanted to Brawl him. Why do you asked?" she answered immediately.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Sheik spat gestureing towards the outfit Smaus had put on.

"Uh..." was all she could say.

"You...bitch!" Sheik cursed.

* * *

"SHEIK! SNAKE! SOMEONE!"Wolf screamed in vain as the giant glove dragged him away. A faint trail of blood trailing behind him. Crazy Hand had attacked the vulpine to render him vulnerable. Wolf tried to grab onto the smooth walls, using his claws to try and cling to them, but to no avail. They only left claw marks on the no longer pristine walls. He then tried calling out, in hopes of someone hearing his cry, but his plea fell on deaf ears. '_Where the hell is everyone?_'

"Silence you worm! Link! Take him away." '_Link?_' Wolf was astonished when the Hero of Time emerged from around the next corner on the right. He looked...so pale. His hair was bleached, his clothing was torn, and his eyes...his eyes; to Wolf they were undescribable. They looked so evil, yet pained. In the back of Wolfs mind, he thought, '_Is this what awaits me?_'

"Link?" Wolf gasped. The Hylian didnt respond. He simply whacked him on the back of his head with his boomerang. Wolf collapsed on the floor, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Link mouthing 'I'm sorry...'

* * *

**Hmm...little issue between Samus and Sheik. So...what is Crazy Hand gonna do with Wolf? I don't know! I just write this stuff as I go! ****Yes. Horrible pun for the chapter title. But I couldn't resist! And sorry if this chapter sucked. It's about 11:40 when i started to write it, so I'm so tired I'm not tired. (Perfect sense, huh?) Anyway, ideas again greatly appreciated. :)  
P.S. I know Sheik and Zelda are the same person. But for the purpose of this story, they're two different people. Deal with it!  
P.S.S. I merged Chapter 2 with Chapter 3**


	3. Cyanide

_**Eeny Meeny Miny Moe**_

**Cyanide**

"Damn..." Wolf groaned as he rubbed the back of his head where Link had whacked him. '_Where am I?_' he thought. He could see a thing, and the only light was the eerie glow of a small wax candle mounted on a wall. But the ncounter with was enough to see that Wolf was in some sort of prison cell. It was about a seven-by-seven area, with one wall being occupied with bars. And judging by the thickness, they weren't going to break.

But then Wolf thought back to the encounter with Link. What did Crazy Hand do to him? But, in the back of Wolf's mind, he considered that that might be his fate. This thought was confirmed when, from down the hall, he overheard Crazy Hand talking with Link.

"Is the prisoner ready?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Not yet, sir. We still need to prepare the cyanide compound. After that, we will release the gases into his cell. That will be our chance. His body will prove to be an excellent host," Link explained. Wolf gulped. Cyanide? Not good. '_I'm going to die_' Wolf thought as he buried is head in his hands. But then his finger felt cold metal. Of course! Wolf still had his eye communicator/scanner. But then he realized something...

The only people he could contact with it were Fox and Falco. He despised the thought of having to ask for their assisstance. But then he thought back to the horrid image of Link engraved in his mind. And if he didn't get help soon, either the cyanide would kill him, or Crazy Hand would.

Wolf then reluctantly clicked on the device, and spoke into it;

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Wolf called. There was a slight delay, but eventually Falco picked it up.

"Wolf? Is that you? Where are ya?" Falco asked.

"I don't know! Crazy Hand jumped me! He had Link with him and-"

"Link's alive?" Falco asked, astonished.

"Uh...sorta. Anyways, I need your...help," Wolf choked on that last word.

"You want OUR help? Why would we help you, ya low life?" Falco inquired.

"If you don't, they'll kill me!"

"You've tried to kill us plenty of times!"

"But I didn't!" Wolf pled. Before Falco could say anything else, a hissing sound filled the cell.

"What's that noise?" Falco asked.

"Crap! That's the cyanide *cough* compound! Listen, *cough* if you don't get me out *cough* of here soon, I'll die *cough*!" Wolf wheezed. There was no reply.

"*cough* Falco?" Wolf said. Still no answer. Wolf had to lean on the wall for support. The toxins were slowly draining his strength. And soon, his vision became blurry.

"*cough* Fal- *cough* co..." Wolf managed. He collapsed down onto all fours, wheezing and coughing heavily.

"He's a little...preoccupied...at the moment," the voice of Crazy Hand slithered into the vulpine's ear. Using the last of his strength, Wolf pled once more into the communicator.

"Someone...*cough*...help..." he croaked.

"Wolf?" this time, it was Fox.

"*cough* help..."

"Wolf, where are you?" Fox asked frantically.

"Crazy Hand...*cough*" was all Wolf could manage.

"I'm tracking your signal...Weird. It says you're in the basement. I'm coming to get you, Wolf," Fox said reassuringly. Wolf could only grunt in response.

"Wolf, hang on," Fox stated. Wolf couldn't respond. His strength was depleted, and he collapsed upon the hard, unforgiving prison cell floor.

"Wolf! Wolf! C'mon, answer! WOLF!"

* * *

**Falco's Point of View**

"Falco!" Fox called from down the hall. The avian turned to see his teammate dashing towards him.

"Hey Foxy!" Falco greeted.

"Master Hand wants to see you," Fox returned.

"*sigh* Fine. Just let me get my jacket," Falco groaned. He had just come from training, so all he was wearing on his torso was his red shirt. Bu as he walked towards his room while his back was turned to Fox, he thought he heard static in his earpiece. And once he reached the oak door in which his room lie, a voice came over the radio waves.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a familiar voice asked.

"Wolf? Is that you? Where are ya?" Falco asked. He stepped into his room and locked the door.

"I don't know! Crazy Hand jumped me! He had Link with him and-"

"Link's alive?" Falco asked. He thought that when Link disappeared, that was it.

"Uh...sorta. Anyways, I need your...help," Wolf said. He seemed to choke on that last word.

"You want OUR help? Why would we halp you, ya low life?" Falco inqired. He listened to Wolf's answer as he put his jacket on.

"If you don't, they'll kill me!"

"You've tried to kill us plenty of times!"

"But I didn't!" Wolf pled. Then, over the vulpine's pleas, a hissing sound infiltrated Falco's ears.

"What's that noise?" he asked.

"Crap! That's the cyanide *cough* compound! Listen, *cough* if you don't get me out *cough* of here soon, I'll die *cough*!" Wolf wheezed.

"..." Falco's voice was no more. Because has the blue avian turned to see Crazy Hand floating behind him, something sharp lodged itself in his neck, causing him to collapse from whatever seeped from it into his neck. Crazy Hand shoved the body out of the way forcefully, leaving a lovely bruise on Falco's arm. '_Insolent pests..._' Crazy Hand thought.

"*cough* Falco?" Crazy Hand heard Wolf's voice call from within Falco's earpiece.

"*cough* Fal-*cough* co..." Wolf repeated. Crazy Hand picked it up and spoke into it with a sinister tone.

"He's a little...preoccupied...at the moment."

* * *

**So many questions! What is Crazy Hand going to do with Wolfand Falco? What was in that dart? When do Lucario and Marth come into this story Will Fox save Wolf in time? Maybe not...*lightbulb* Hehehe...**


	4. Mortal's Bane

_**Eeny Meeny Miny Moe**_

_**Mortal's Bane**_

"Lucario!" Fox called. The canine in question turned in the hallway to see the pilot speeding towards him with a frantic expression upon his face. Lucario stopped, and waited for Fox to reached him.

"Yes, Fox?" he said calmly.

"Wolf was kidnapped and he's going to die. Falco was attacked, as well," Fox explained. Lucario didn't shown any type of emotion.

"And this affects me...how?" Lucario asked.

"Wha...HE IS GOING TO DIE!" Fox repeated, while shaking Lucario by the shoulders.

"Why do you care? He'd kill you in a heartbeat if you let him! And from what you and Falco ave told me, Wolf isn't exactly a ray of sunshine to the rest of the Lylat system, either! Plus, uh; hi. I HATE HIS LYING, EVIL, TWISTED GUTS!" Lucario countered. Fox had no further argument. Lucario grunted, and walked away, leaving the other in his own thought. '_Temper much?_' Fox thought as he made his way towards the basement. His tail dragging on the hard wood floor. He almost didn't notice Marth running down the hall. And if his footsteps had been quieter, Fox might've been run over. But he pressed his body against the wall as the prince passed by.

"Hey! Marth!" Fox called after him. The prince stopped, and turned around.

"Oh. Fox; uh...I really have no time to chat right now. I-"

"Wait! I was just wondering if you could help me," Fox pleaded.

"Um, Fox, I-"

"PLEASE? It's important!"

"*sigh* Fine. What is it?"

"I know where Wolf is. He-"

"Wait, Wolf's gone missing too?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because so has Ike," the prince said. The words stung in Fox's ears. '_Who's next?_' he thought grimly to himself.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Fox asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Maybe. I got a transmission for Wolf saying something about Crazy Hand, and then I tracked it, and it said he was in the basement. So I'm guessing that Ike should be there too," Fox said hurridly. Marth listened intently to the pilot's explanation. All the while remaining unaware of the malicious ears hearing their conversaion.

"But wait. One thing doesn't add up. How are they being held in the basement, if we've all been in there?" Marth pointed out.

"You make a valid point, Marth," a new voice joined in on the conversation. The two turned to see Wolf approaching them. But, to Marth, something about him felt off. His usual 'I couldn't care less' aura was gone, and now it was replaced with a 'I'm going to rip your fucking head off' one. And his clothing and fur were a darker tint than usual. But that wasn't even the most disturbing quality the new Wolf possessed. It was mostly the blood dripping from his claws.

"Why are your..." Fox trailed off. He had to cover his nose - the stench of the blood made Fox want to vomit.

"Hands covered in blood?" Wolf finished for him.

"I wouldn't be nearly as concerned about that right now," he hissed. '_Why are all bad guys so fuckin' stereotypical?_' Marth thought to himself. This thought made a small chuckle escape from Marth's lips. Wolf's head instantly turned and made eye contact with the prince.

"_Marth!_" a voice screamed in his head the moment their eyes connected. And at that moment, it (finally) clicked in Marth's mind; it wasn't Wolf. Dumbass.

* * *

_**Before the Meeting, After the Cyanide...**_

Blood. Crimson red blood. The liquid came flooding out of the vulpine, almost as if he were a fountain of the substance. A lone being stood over the poor creature, it's blade dripping with the crimson liquid. Upon his face, a malicious smile appeared, him being satisfied with his handiwork. His eyes then darted every which way, to ensure no one had seen his dark deed. Once this was confirmed, his gaze once again fell back to the bloody heap lying on the concrete floor, it's breathing light and frequent. The being then ever so carefully placed a hand on a syringe lying on a table, and grasped it in his hand. He held it up to his face, and admired the purple liquid contained in it.

"Is it done yet?" a deep voice said, breaking the silence. The first being grunted in responce, then returned his attention to the needle.

"I said, is it done yet?" the second voice repeated, this time with more force behind it.

"Yes! Okay, it's done. Now let me finish..." the first being said. It flicked the tube of the syringe, and watched the gooey liquid slowly fall back into place.

"We do not have time to dawdle, Link. This must be done soon."

"Understood," Link responded. He grasped his sword tighter, and thought about his actions.

"You know, they called this the blade of evil's bane," Link muttered to no one in particualar.

"But that doesn't suit it...not at all. This blade...this weapon. It not only has the potential to end the lives of those who are evil, but also of those who I cared for. In a sense, it is the blade of mortal's bane. A more fitting title, I think."

"I see."


End file.
